Letargo de una vida de sueños
by E. Fawziya
Summary: Piensas en tus deseos mudos, esos que jamás serán expresados porque la muerte te ha alcanzado.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del Potterverso son de J.K Rowling. Esta historia participa en el Reto Temático de Febrero de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**LETARGO DE UNA VIDA DE SUEÑOS.  
**_Piensas en tus deseos mudos, esos que jamás serán expresados porque la muerte te ha alcanzado._

**.**

La vida se te está escapando, te lo dicen sus ojos negros; esos que te veían con odio y un amor enfermizo hace unos momentos y que ahora solo te observan pasmados, aterrados. Te lo dice tu cuerpo que no se mueve cuando le ordenas mentalmente levantarse de la húmeda tierra. Te lo dice tu pecho al cual el aire comienza a hacerle falta pese a que estés en un bosque donde las corrientes chocan contra los árboles. Te lo dice tu piel que siente frío aunque la luz del sol aún lastime un poco tus ojos medio abiertos.

Te estás muriendo, todo lo indica.

No sabes como llorar porque lo has dejado de hacer mucho tiempo atrás, pero las ganas te invaden y puedes escuchar tus propios quejidos salir de tu boca que cada vez se seca más. Gritarías si pudieses, harías el patético intento de pedir ayuda a todo pulmón si pudieras retener el aliento, pero no es así, sólo te queda intentar controlar los sollozos que escapan con cada bocado de aire que pretendes tomar. Tus manos sucias de tierra suben hasta tu pecho para intentar sacar la daga que está encajada en él, pero duele, arde tanto que crees que caerás inconciente en ese momento, que morirás si sigues intentando.

Pero de cualquier forma lo harás.

No quieres hacerlo, aún no debes ir al otro mundo porque te queda mucho por hacer. Falta que te alaben y honren, que te demuestren ese respeto que jamás te fue dado. Todavía queda mucho que demostrar a todos los que te creían inferior, aquellos que aún no reconocen tu nombre completo pero sí tu apellido, ese que porta la mujer que te dio la vida, tu madre. La bruja más maravillosa de todos los tiempos, a la que le has robado. La que también está muriendo y pide verte como su último deseo, esa que tiene la culpa de que hayas sido apuñalada.

Y quisieras ir a verla, reclamarle tal vez, decirle que tu vida ha sido un letargo por su culpa. Explicarle que vivir bajo su sombra te ha hecho daño, que todos sabían y decían algo que ella nunca notó: Estabas ahí solo por lástima, por ser su hija. Que le has robado y deshonrado por un egoísmo que su ceguez creó, pero que no has sido capaz de usar la diadema que te daría su conocimiento porque sabes que la has lastimado y no eres capaz de perdonártelo. Que has sido tonta, que lo lamentas, que la amas aunque estés molesta y ella decepcionada.

Pero solo son pensamientos y añoros que jamás se convertirán en palabras ni hechos porque el hombre parado ante ti que mantiene el rostro afligido y una mirada aterrada se ha encargado de llevarte a tu lecho de muerte. Dice amarte, lo grita con una locura que te asusta, sin embargo te ha quitado lo único propio que tenías, tu vida. La ha tomado cuando encajó con su toscas manos esa daga que arde en tu pecho por haberte negado a regresar con él hasta tu madre, por haber huido con la pertenencia preciosa de tu progenitora hasta el bosque de Albania, donde te has escondido ya bastante tiempo.

—¡Perdóname, Helena!

Te das cuenta que todo ha quedado en oscuridad cuando no logras enfocar al hombre que grita tu nombre, sabes que es el fin aunque pretendas que no es así, no sirve porque no hay nada a que aferrarte, jamás hiciste nada bueno, todo quedó en añoros.

Has dejado atrás una vida de letargo porque al final la muerte te alcanza sin esperar a que logres obtener renombre mientras se te escapa un último suspiro, ese que se lleva consigo el deseo de reconocimiento y sueños de honor que jamás serán cumplidos mientras escuchas el llanto de tu asesino.

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**¿Qué les pareció? La historia relata los pensamientos que tuvo Helena Ravenclaw mientras moría tras que el Barón Sanguinario la apuñalara. Espero que les haya gustado, es corto, pero creo dice bastante.

¿Reviews? ¡Besos!

_É. Fawziya._


End file.
